I Get Creative
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Harley sees May singing and dancing to 'Creative' by Leon Jackson, and writes his own, slightly less friendly, and much more Harley like version. Oneshot. Give it a try, it's funny! :D


**A/N: I finally got around to buying Leon Jackson's debut album the other day ( I LOVE IT! :D ) and when I listened to this song, I immediately thought, 'Hey, this could be a great Harley/May fic.'  
I'm a cookieshipper, but I think that in truth, Harley doesn't like May very much, so I made this up. It took me a while to get it right, but I'm happy with the result.  
I'd like to make it clear that I don't own pokemon, or the song, or... no, wait...  
The idea _is_ mine  :D**

**I'm not making fun of the song, I'm just tweaking it slightly. I love the song. Harley's the one making fun of the song. And yes, I am making fun of May. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Anyway, here we go!  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Once again, from the top!" May set the CD player in her room at the pokemon center back to the beginning, and once again, started singing and dancing.

"On, on and on  
 Like the tune in this never-ending song  
You go round in my head  
Love is never-ending  
On, on and on  
on and on,  
on and on-"

"Hi May! Whatcha doing?"  
May spun around, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh! Hi, Harley." She said, embarrassed. Oh Arceus! Harley had seen her singing and dancing! Had he been watching her the last two times she had sung the song through?  
No doubt he'd recorded it to use against her later.  
May looked up at the handsome young man looking down at her and gave a mental sigh. Why did Harley always catch her at a bad time? She wanted him to see her when she was at her best.  
Maybe then he'd like her enough that he'd stop tricking her and actually play by the rules sometime!  
Or at least be a little nicer.

"Earth to May! I asked you a question, honey!"

"Huh? What?"

"Gosh, you're so weird. I don't really understand why those boy toys hang around with you..."

May's cheeks turned red.  
"They're not boy toys!"

"Oh, sure they're not. Anyway, the question wasn't important. Oh, May..." Harley continued, ignoring May's protests. "A word to the wise - If you're going to dance, you need to work on your moves as well as your pokemon's. See you around!"  
And with that blow to her heart, he swaggered out of the room.  
May, with her jaw on the floor, deflated. Much like a balloon.  
Harley didn't like her dancing!??

Her eyes exploded into fireballs.  
"Harleeeey!"

Elsewhere, Harley was still sniggering over May's face when he'd made the comment about her dancing. When he got to his room, he started singing his version of that delightful song. About halfway through, Cacturne wandered in, and joined Harley in grooving to the slightly tweaked version of 'Creative'.

"Hehehe. This one's for you, May.

I feel the breeze on my face,  
Feel it warm like the fire  
That your Blaziken breathes,  
Can't replace what you give me  
When we touch,  
All that hate, such a rush,  
Whenever you are near.  
It's like a song with no end  
As we bend to the rhythm  
Of the sun, and the earth  
And the moon, and the stars  
Are all aligned  
Just for me, although you  
don't feel that hatred too...  
And I see  
Your smile so annoying,  
Your niceness oh so boring,  
And I can't even start,  
To count the ways I'm gonna trick you!

So May now throw that ball,  
Let's see what we're doin!  
Call my Cacturne  
Scary - gonna pay babe.  
Pretty obvious why,  
Every time you're near,  
I get creative!

Take that ride,  
boy toys on a magic carpet,  
We can fly,  
There'll be nothing like it!  
Feels so fun  
Each contest,  
Everytime you're near,  
I get creative!

And like the tune in this song,  
We'll go on, hate is never-ending,  
Round and around,  
In my head,  
Like that stupid Torchic,  
Gosh, on and on,  
I'll fool you,  
Gullible's your middlename!  
So let's get experimental...  
A little accidental!  
I'll try and count the ways,  
The many ways  
I'm gonna fool you!

So May now throw that ball,  
Let's see what we're doin!  
Call my Cacturne  
Scary - gonna pay babe.  
Pretty obvious why,  
Every time you're near,  
I get creative!

Take that ride,  
boy toys on a magic carpet  
We can fly,  
There'll be nothing like it!  
Feels so fun  
Each contest,  
Everytime you're near,  
I get creative!

Just when you think  
That the words in this song  
Going on and on will stop  
They begin once again  
Like a never-ending song  
Going round in my head,  
Just like the thought of you.  
On and on  
Like a tune in this never-ending song,  
You go round in my head  
Hate is never-ending  
On, on and on,  
Like the tune in this never-ending song  
You go round in my head...

So May now throw that ball,  
Let's see what we're doin!  
Call my Cacturne  
Scary - gonna pay babe.  
Pretty obvious why,  
Every time you're near,  
I get creative!

Take that ride,  
boy toys on a magic carpet,  
We can fly,  
There'll be nothing like it!  
Feels so fun  
Each contest,  
Everytime you're near,  
I get creative!

On, on and on  
Like the tune in this never-ending song  
You go round in my head,  
Hate is never-ending  
On, on and on,  
Like the tune in this never-ending song  
You go round in my head  
Hate is never-ending."

The last four syllables were joined by a little butt shake from Harley.  
"'kay, that was good, Cacturne. I think with just a bit more practice, we can imitate May so much she'll be going crazy by the next contest! Here, you'll learn it better watching the recording."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: FWAHAHAAA! May is such a loser V_V '**

**So, what did you think? Please review!  
The song is 'Creative' - Leon Jackson.**

**Harley is pure evil. And he's also pure awesome :D  
Yeah, I had to put in the fact that Harley was a _handsome_ young man :D  
Reader:            ...   T.T   ...   No you didn't.  
ArcanineOod:   ...   O.o  ...  You... you don't think Harley's gorgeous?  
Reader:            ...   O.o   ...   Nooooo...  He's weird.  
ArcanineOod:   ...   T.T   ...   Review anyway   ...   T.T   ...**

**I'd like to beg that you don't leave a review saying, just as an example...**

**'ZOOOOMG!!!!111! I LIEK, LOOOOVE MAY!!!1!!111 YU SOO WEIRD YU CAL MAY A LOOSER WELL YU R A LOSER!!11!11!!!1!'  
Though I doubt there's, um ... anyone...  who leaves reviews like that, you get the message, right? This isn't a place to tell me how much you love May and how much I should love her etc...  
Comments on how cool Harley is are fine though :D**

**Anyway, stupid, unfriendly rant over, back to being nice!  
If anyone bothered to read this far, it's 1:50am GMT, and I am (finally) going to sleep. Thanks for reading!  
ArcanineOod xX**


End file.
